Even though the use of the actual natural materials (e.g. cut stone, brick or wood) is common in the construction industry, such products have produced challenges that have caused problems related to transportation and installation. For example, the utilization of natural stone, concrete, brick or wood can be cumbersome during transportation and installation of such products due to their heavy weight and the difficulties in easily attaching such products to each other or to the surface of a substrate such as a wall or panel. Furthermore, stone (natural or cultured), concrete and wood products often discolor, stain or degrade over time, thereby damaging their aesthetic appearance and ultimately requiring their replacement.
The construction industry and home improvement product manufacturers have found difficulties in manufacturing products utilizing materials such as plastic, fiberglass, ceramics and the like that simulate cut stone, brick or wood. Such products have not been able to adequately capture the desired look found in their natural counterparts and in many of these products, have been less that durable. For example, such products often do not have the proper combination of texture, relief and color that would lead an observer to believe it was the natural product rather than a poor simulation. The industry still searches for a construction or resurfacing product that is lightweight, easily installable, consistently durable, provides stunning natural aesthetics and maintains its natural appearance for long periods of time.